


Of Flowers and Dogs

by randomlyobsessivefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, Season 11, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlyobsessivefangirl/pseuds/randomlyobsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wanted to do something for Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around 11x13 Love Hurts

Sam waited until Dean left the bunker. It was Valentine's Day and there was no way Dean was going to miss this opportunity. Sam had already set up flowers to arrive today at Jody’s, for her and the girls. He had even sent a bouquet to Donna, and since Eileen didn’t have an address he texted her “Happy Valentines Day” with a cute rose emoji. Castiel was still somewhere looking for how to lure Amara, so Sam just sent a quick prayer to him wishing him a happy Valentines, and telling him to stay safe. 

Sam had gone out shopping earlier while Dean was taking a shower, to the local crafts store for some origami paper, so when Dean left for the bar Sam pulled up Sleepless in Seattle on his monitor, then pulled out his laptop and found an origami website. 

Sipping a cup of Hot Chocolate, he looked over the various possible options until he saw the one for the lotus flower. 

He hadn’t done origami since Stanford but it had been so long since they had had a proper Valentines that he wanted to do something, and an origami Lotus would be perfect. 

He pulled out the first sheet of light blue that he found and started at his craft. 

Unfortunately his first attempt was horrible. He wasn't sure if it was because the paper was to small or if it was his hands that were too big but none of the folds were right and he kept wrinkling the paper. 

Apparently one weekend at Bobby's and a few times in college didn’t count as experience.

He settled himself in for a fight and pulled out the next sheet of paper. Sam spent the next hour and thirty minutes trying to get the perfect flower. 

When he finally got the hang of it, he carefully folded the lotus in the light blue paper, Pausing the movie at the part where the Empire State Building lights, he smiled at the monitor, before going to his desk to grab a pen. 

Being very careful of his penmanship he wrote on the outer leaves:: 

THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS PROTECTING ME.  
HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

He walked over to the room next door and set it on Dean’s bedside table, giving it one last look to make sure it was perfect. Dean probably wouldn’t notice it, and might never talk about it, but Sam didn't care.  
He went back to his room and finished the movie, but not before he looked up a pattern for a golden retriever. He spent the rest of his Valentines watching movies while he made different size puppies.

\-------------------------

Dean came home drunk, not even turning on the lights before he fell into bed. 

He didn't notice the small gift when he woke up, and they left for their case after he took his shower that morning. So it wasn’t until they came back after the case of supernatural STDs that he finally saw the flower. 

When he picked up the delicate blue paper, he noticed the note from Sam written in all caps and he smiled. Looking around quickly to see if Sam was around he put it on the sill above his bed. He’ll put it in his chest later, in a few months...maybe.

\-------------------------

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Dean notice the little paper dogs. Sam had started putting them in front of books he wanted to read, like little markers. Dean even found a few in the books, and once in the shower. They were slowly multiplying like tribbles until Dean finally yelled at Sam when he found one in the Impala.

“Sam I’ve told you. No dogs in the Impala.”

“But it’s not really a dog.” Sam reasoned his eyes wide. 

“No dogs Sam. I don’t care if it’s paper. Those things are not allowed in my baby. Period. End of discussion.”   
Sam shook his head in exasperation but stopped leaving them everywhere. 

As he was walking by his brother’s room that night, Sam noticed that Dean had moved his lotus so that it was visible from the hall. 

His own way of saying thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Happy Valentines Day


End file.
